Dex Holder Schenanigans
by mas7er cheif101
Summary: This is basically a bunch of appropriate random schenanigans (izzat how you spell it?) for the Dex Holders. Write a review saying what you want for each chapter, but I HIGHLY recommend you read the foreword chapter before you do so. Nothing MA or M here, mkay? If at least 20 people say that they want something MA or M, it wont be posted here. Rated T due to somewhat major swearing.


Rating: T

Contains: Complete and utter randomness, and whatever you can find in here. This may not be funny; I don't really have a sense of humor.

Everything else other than original characters are either copyright of Nintendo or the authors of the Pokémon Adventures (or Special if you prefer to call it that). If you don't know what that means… it means that I DON'T OWN POKEMON! If I did own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures, I would make the volumes come out faster in the USA. It takes FOREVER just for one to come out!

* * *

Fanfic Foreword...

Hi. My pen name is mas7er cheif101 (or was it chief? I forget because I'm writing on Google Drive right now.). This is a side series that I will be working on when I am bored, just want to make a chapter, or in between "volumes" or "segments" of TSOAS. In this series, things are categorized into three categories. HOLD ON HOLD ON HOLD ON! I know some of you might say; "this is a complete rip-off of another fanfic series!" This isn't. I'm making these from scratch. The categorization is only there because I'm too lazy to make three different stories, one for each category. These categories are; Randomness, Personal Lives, and Other. Randomness is just the Dex Holders in their random shenanigans. This will include things like Games and Dares. Personal Lives is basically… Well, their shipping one-shots 'n stuff (nothing "m" rated). Shippings will go in order but… freaking Red & Yellow won't have a chapter of their own. Why? It's WAAAAAY to hard. Why? One is waaaaaay to shy and the other is completely oblivious. Not even one of the OCs (I'll talk about them in a bit) can help them here. Will Lack-two, Whi-two, X, and Y have any chapters of their own? Nope. Why? Go on , and you'll see what I mean. Also it's very hard with the cop & robber and the bum boy & action gal scenarios. I mean, I MIGHT do it, but only when I get enough info. And Other will be just be things that really can't be categorized into the other two, like mini-series'. Also… there will only be three OCs for ANY works I have. If you haven't already read TSOAS, then these OCs go by the names of Geoff "the Shadow", Stacie Brite, and Geoff's brother Zach. The official name for the shipping here will be referred to as "Shadeshipping," the belief of a relationship or a relationship between Geoff and Stacie. Zach is referenced to have a girlfriend, but they won't make an appearance. I have a REALLY hard time coming up with ideas and I'm still coming up with ideas for the rest of TSOAS, soooo… in the review section drop a review to give me an idea, and I will return the favor by writing it. If it is "m" rated, then I will drop the "m" rated content and make it so it will be there but minimized as much as possible to fit the "t" rating. If it is Randomness, tell me what its about, who its focused on, and if it involves things "m" rated or not. If it is Personal Lives, tell me the pairing (you can tell me like this, Gold and Crystal as basis; GXC, GoldXCrystal, MangaQuest), what the plot it is, and if its "m" rated or not. Pairings are: (First Initial Boy X First Initial Girl, BoyXGirl, -shipping. No BoyXBoy or GirlXGirl, no "alternates" like HaughtyShipping)

No Red & Yellow (SpecialShipping)

GXB, GreenXBlue, OldRivalShipping (Green is the boy, Blue is the Girl. 3rd favorite because of the hilarity of it.)

GXC, GoldXCrystal, MangaQuestShipping

SXS/L, SilverXSoul/Lyra, SoulsilverShipping

RXS, RubyXSapphire, FranticShipping

DXP, Diamond (Dia)XPlatinum/Platina (whatever you prefer I'll call them that for the story), CommonerShipping (my 2nd favorite shipping because my first game was Pokemon Diamond)

BXW, BlackXWhite, AgencyShipping (Favorite shipping because… why not? Not only because if I was living in the Pokespe world Unova would be my region because of where I live, but Black and White look WAAAAAY to cute together :3)

No Lack-two/RakutsuXWhi-two/Faitsu (CorruptedShipping)

No XxY (MangaKalosShipping, not permanent name. Also, you can probably guess why I made the "x" in between X and Y lower case ^_^)

Other can be like a mini-story. WARNING! If you request an "other," there is a chance I won't be able to write stories in between, so be careful on what you ask. Also… if you WANT me to put a fully "m" rated content fanfic series on here, I will do so, but that kind of stuff includes stuff like lemons (NOT GOING TO SAY THE S WORD). HOWEVER, the fanfiction rules state nothing obsurdly graphic, so it wont be... lemony as f*ck. Anyways, thats enough details to get started. Now, tell me what ideas you can come up with! :D


End file.
